


Iron Klaus and Eroica Silvertongue

by Hunter (thehunter)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunter/pseuds/Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Iron Man...Iron Klaus...this was inevitable.</p>
<p>Also, you know Dorian would totally steal Loki's helmet if he thought there was the slightest chance he could get away with it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Iron Klaus and Eroica Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man...Iron Klaus...this was inevitable.
> 
> Also, you know Dorian would totally steal Loki's helmet if he thought there was the slightest chance he could get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Original art by Yasuko Aoike. Loki's helmet is borrowed with the artist's permission from the piece "Crown of Mischief" by [Hannah Shilliday](http://www.hannahshilliday.com) and the Iron Man armor is cobbled together from movie stills. I am to blame for the clumsy Photoshopping. ^^;


End file.
